In general, an air conditioner uses the heat of evaporation, which extracts heat from a peripheral area when refrigerant is evaporated. The air conditioner commonly uses ammonia, Freon gas, azeotropic refrigerant mixture, and chloromethyle, which are easily evaporated even at a normal temperature, as refrigerant.
The air conditioner generally includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, a capillary tube, and an evaporator. The compressor compresses a gaseous refrigerant at a high pressure and outputs the compressed gaseous refrigerant to the condenser. The condenser condenses the compressed gaseous refrigerant to a liquid refrigerant through exchanging heat with external air. The liquid refrigerant is transformed to low pressure atomized refrigerant through the expansion valve and the capillary tube.
Then, the low pressure atomized refrigerant flows in the evaporator. The evaporator evaporates the refrigerant to exchange heat with internal air. The evaporated refrigerant flows in the compressor again. As described above, the refrigerant circulates through the compressor, the condenser, the expansion value, and the evaporator. The evaporation heat of refrigerant, which is generated from the evaporator, cools the air down, and a ventilation fan ventilates the cool air to a predetermined space or to a target object to cool down.
As described above, the conventional air conditioner cools down a predetermined space or a target object using refrigerant that can be easily transformed in phase, for example, liquefaction and evaporation.
In general, a plurality of wired/wireless communication equipment is disposed in a communication base station and a communication vehicle. The communication equipment constantly generates the certain amount of heat. Such heat may cause the communication equipment to malfunction. Therefore, it is required to cool down the communication equipment 24-hours a day and 7-days a week in order to stably operate the communication equipment.
In order to cool down the communication equipment, an air conditioner is used. However, the conventional air conditioner operates only by electric power from an external power source without properly using outdoor cool air which naturally sustains a cool temperature according to an outdoor temperature. Therefore, the conventional air conditioner has a disadvantage of large power consumption.